Knight in Shinning Whatever
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: he was her knight in shinning... whatever, but he didn't know, everyone on the planet knew that she liked him, everyone except him!. LASHLEY! plz R&R!


**A/N: so i had written this some time ago, but i wasn't sure if i would post it, but i decided that it was time. And i will update my other stories soon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this beautiful, creative and wonderful people, i own myself, myself and the plot.**

Ashley sighed, she didn't know why she was this sad, it was suppose to be her party, she was suppose to be happy, happier than everyone else, it was after all her party. She just sat there, watching everyone have fun, no that's not true, she did knew why she sad, she just didn't know why that made her sad, and no she was not watching everyone have fun, she was watching one person, only one person.

She sighed, so many times, so many times had she flirted with him, so many times, she tried to show him that he was her… knight in shinning whatever, but no, he always just smiled, or never even noticed that she was there, she thought that maybe if she flirted with another guy that would guess his attention, but no, instead he congratulated her, she gave up, she had giving up last week, and since last week, she hasn't smiled, or laugh, or even talk normally.

"Hey Ash, you should be enjoying yourself, this is after all your party" Vanessa one of her best friends told her, she couldn't smile, she was trying hard not to cry, her eyes were still on him, she couldn't take them off.

Vanessa saw what she was staring at, "Ash, you should really try to forget him, I mean, he is only making you worst, he is actually worried, c'mon Ash, come and dance" Vanessa tried to convince her, but Ashley was still staring at him, she wanted to cry, she had to cry, "Ash, c'mon don't cry" Vanessa, "V haven't you ever heard the saying, 'It's my party and I cry if I want to'?" Ashley asked Vanessa, tears almost falling, "Yeah" Vanessa said, "Then let me" Ashley said before starting to cry, she was crying all she wanted, everyone noticed, but especially one person.

Lucas was at the other side of the room, he was enjoying himself, he was talking with Corbin and Jared (I hate that dude), Ashley had told him once that she liked Jared, he was not happy with the idea, he had liked Ashley from the beginning, but he never thought she would like her back, and well it all became clear when she told him that she had a crush on Jared, he gave up then, he started to get over, but he never could, he still liked her.

_Flashback_

_Ashley talking to Vanessa, she couldn't help that she gave so many sings of interest in Lucas and everyone knew except Lucas._

_"I can't take it anymore Ness, everyone knows about me liking Lucas, everyone except him!!" Ashley yelled covering her face with her hands, "How did Zac and you get together?" Ashley asked her, Vanessa blushed a little, "Well it was stupid" Vanessa admitted, "C'mon tell me" Ashley begged._

_"Corbin got us stuck in a closet for about 3 hours" Vanessa said hiding her face in her hands, "Do you think he can do that to Lucas and me?" Ashley asked, "Ash you sound desperate" Vanessa pointed out, "You think?" Ashley asked sarcastically._

_"Why don't just make him jealous?" Vanessa suggested, "Ness, I'm proud to call you my sister/best friend" Ashley said laughing._

_"Hey Luc" Ashley said to Lucas who was watching TV, "Hey Ash, what's up?" he asked, "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something" she said in a flirtatious way, "Oh, what is it?" Lucas answered not taking his eyes of the TV, "Well I don't know but I have this huge crush on Jared, and I thought you should be the first one to know" she said all bubbly._

_Lucas's smile faded, he knew that Ashley was very good friends with Jared, but he never thought that she could like him, "That's good Ash, I hope he realizes what an incredible opportunity has come his way" Lucas responded casually._

_End flashback_

Lucas saw how Ashley started to cry, he wanted to go over there, hug her, kiss her, tell her that everything was going to be ok, but Jared was first, he let Jared go, so he only watched as she cried her eye's out.

"Hey Ash, everything ok?" Jared asked, noticing that it was him and not Lucas, Ashley started to cry more, "Yeah, it's just, I wanted him" she whispered, like I said before everyone could easily see that she liked Lucas, that is everyone except him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but at least talk to a friend" Jared offered pointing to a table, "Fine" Ashley accepted.

Ashley talked, and talked and talked, Jared listen, "He is my knight in shinning whatever" Ashley said, "Why did you call him that anyway?" Jared asked.

_Flashback_

_They were all in the middle of filming the first movie, Ashley was drinking coffee, she was alone, she didn't notice that Lucas was watching her, and that a dude was also checking her out._

_"Hey cutie" the guy told her sitting down close to her, "Excuse me?" Ashley asked confused and disgusted, "C'mon, I live a block down the street" he told her grabbing her by the waist, "Let me go you sick" Ashley said trying to get away, but she didn't let go of her coffee (how stupid)._

_The guy tried to kiss her, Ashley was still fighting against him, she was almost free, when Lucas came in out of nowhere, "Leave her alone!!" Lucas said pulling Ashley from the dude's grip, "Who do you think you are?, her boyfriend?, cause I can tell that she was enjoying it" the dude defended._

_"Lucas, leave him, lets go" Ashley cried, "You're lucky" Lucas called grabbed Ashley and walked away._

_"You should be more careful Ash" Lucas said arriving to a safe place, "Hey I was being careful" Ashley defended, "Yeah and the fact that the dude was all over you, and I mean it, means that you were being careful?" Lucas asked her, "Yeah, I didn't need you, I was doing perfectly fine" Ashley responded taking the lead._

_"Face it Ash, I was your Knight in Shinning armor" Lucas said proudly, Ashley laughed, she knew that he was right, "No, you were not my Knight in shinning… whatever" she responded, Lucas laughed, "Fine, Knight in Shinning whatever" he said and they both laughed._

_End flashback _

"I thought you said that he didn't pay attention toy you?" Jared asked, "It was that day that I realized my feelings towards him, and that last day that we flirted" Ashley answered and started to cry a little.

"Thanks Jared, you really always help, but I think I'm just going to give up, he doesn't even care about me, when we were filming the second one I even heard Kenny say that something happen to our chemistry, its hopeless" Ashley said trying hard to smile.

"Ok, well I'm sorry" Jared said, "Don't give up Ash" he added kissing her forehead, Ashley smiled weakly.

Lucas saw Ashley and Jared talk, he was very jealous of Jared, but he knew that he (Lucas) loved Ashley, and he wanted what she wanted.

"Hey man, she could really use your company" Jared told him, Lucas wondered what than meant, but he went over to were Ashley was.

"Hey" he told her, "Hey", she responded, they both laughed, they were silent for a while, "When was the last time that we had a full conversation?" Lucas asked, Ashley didn't need to think "The day that you became My Knight in Shinning Whatever" Ashley responded quickly, "So you finally admit that" Lucas said, Ashley was not feeling happy.

They started to walk outside, "Why did we stop talking like that?, we are best friends right?" Lucas asked, but they both knew the answer , "So why were you crying?" Lucas asked, Ashley was quiet, "And why am I the one asking all the questions?" he added, to this Ashley laughed.

"I don't know, you are the one that is asking" Ashley responded, she missed those days when she could talk to Lucas without a problem, she wondered were they were. "So you haven't answered my second question" Lucas pointed out resting on a table.

"Well I gave up on something, actually someone" she responded looking at him in a special way, so that maybe just maybe he could notice her.

And boy did he notice her, after the Knight in Shinning Whatever, he couldn't even see her without having the urge to go and kiss her and hug her.

"Why?, look I think Jared does care about you, don't give up, he is a really nice guy, and he really cares about you" Lucas replied, of course he wanted his name in that sentence, "It's not Jared Luc" Ashley told him, Lucas smiled at the sound of his nickname.

Lucas was loosing it, he needed to be with Ashley now or walk away like he always did, "I can't believe you" Ashley finally said, Lucas decided to stay, this was going to be interesting.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "What do you mean, what do you mean?, am I not obvious?, are people that quiet?" Ashley asked, Lucas knew what she was talking about, she thought he didn't knew, but boy did he knew.

"Ash, I don't.." Lucas stated, "I really can't believe you!!, I thought you were My Knight in Shinning Whatever!!, but no, I was right all along, you are not him, and yes I'm giving you up!!" Ashley shouted loosing her patience, Lucas's heart shrunk, he did pay attention, to much attention.

Ashley was crying there in front of him, he was thinking, Ashley shook her head and started to walk away back into the party, it was starting to rain. "Wait!" Lucas said grabbing her arm, "What?" Ashley answered coldly, "Do you think this is funny?, do you think that the person that you found to be in love with, you give him so many sings, everyone knows that you love him, but he is to blind to see it or depth to hear it is some sort of game?, do you think that not being noticed, and him to not look at you is fun?!!" Ashley yelled at once with all her strength.

"Do you think that when you see one day your best friend and the other day the person you want to hug and kiss and maybe even roll down a hill with is fun?, do you think that not seeing the person that you love cause you're afraid of how you may react is fun?, do you think that seeing that the person you love is flirting with you in public and you know you can't do anything about it is comfortable?, do you think that knowing that your love likes someone else makes things perfect?" Lucas shouted.

Both of them were out of breath, they were both soaked from the rain, they were both holding onto each other, "Well…" Ashley started to make a conversation, but a pair of soft lips that she had wanted to taste since forever interrupted her, she was in a way shocked, but that moment was indeed the best moment of the day, the week, the month, the year, the best moment of her life.

They started to make out in the rain, both of them didn't care, they where just them, they were not famous, they weren't best friends, they were Lucas and Ashley making out under the rain.

They both broke apart slowly, "You were saying?" Lucas asked in a whisper, "You really are my Knight in Shinning… whatever" Ashley responded giggling, they both smiled, they held hands and went back to the party.

"So do we tell them or not?" Lucas asked arriving and letting go of Ashley's hand, she shook her head and laughed a bit, Lucas returned the laugh.

"OMG you guys are together!" Vanessa exclaimed arriving out of nowhere, "So much for that idea" Lucas whispered, "How do know?" Ashley asked, "Because you where smiling with him, not at him" Vanessa answered, Ashley blushed, "C'mon, lets now really party!" Vanessa exclaimed, "Yeah!!" Lucas and Ashley said holding hands again.

They started to walk behind Nessa, when Ashley tripped on her own feet almost losing her balance, but Lucas got her in time, "You really are my Knight in Shinning Armor" she told him starting to slow dance, "You said Knight in Shinning Armor, not… Whatever" Lucas pointed out, Ashley just laughed, "You earned the title" she responded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good job Luc, good job" Jared said to himself watching the 2 dance, then a girl bumped into him, "Sorry" the girl said, "It's ok" Jared answered, she smiled politely and he returned the smile, "So… you wanna dance?" Jared asked her, "Sure" the girl answered.

"Hey so about the rolling down the hill?" Ashley asked out of nowhere, "What about it?" Lucas asked embarrassed, "Nothing I just think it would be fun" she said casually, he laughed, they both leaned in and kissed slightly, just enough so everyone could now.


End file.
